


it's nice to have a friend

by kevindazes



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anyways, Like Emotionally, M/M, also the word love is.. not said but, honestly..... im writing this bc i just heard the song and it hit HOME brothers, its THERE, like that shit made me :0, not...., oop anyways this is gonna be cute but also fuckin r a w, they're jus being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 07:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevindazes/pseuds/kevindazes
Summary: i just heard its nice to have a friend by taylor swift.... and y'all





	it's nice to have a friend

"Okay, but it's pink." 

"Orange pink." 

"That's not a color, Andrew." 

"Coming from a person whose favorite color is grey, I'm not taking your word for it." 

Neil rolled his eyes and took a drag of his cigarette, turning back to face the fading sun. They did this nearly every night and every night Andrew always had some made up color he would say. 

"Don't roll your eyes when you know I'm right." 

"You're not." 

"It's totally orange pink!" 

"It's light pink." 

"The sky is never just one color." 

"Yeah, I know, but I like hearing your voice." 

"Shut up." 

Neil smiled. He could tell before it even formed all the way on his face that it was a real one, the kind that made Andrew push his face halfheartedly away before he pulled him closer for a kiss. Andrew looked over at him from the corner of his eye, and gold met blue under the orange pink sky and suddenly Neil was less interested in what color it was and more interested in how Andrew looked under it. 

A feeling swelled in his chest, something he'd never felt but knew from movies and books, from the way Nicky talked about Erik and the way the Dan and Matt laughed at each other. 

Neil Josten would never say the word even if it had been three whole years since they'd first kissed. He didn't need to _say_ it. Neil could say it with his hands on Andrew's hips and his mouth on his neck. He could say it with his eyes or with a hand clamped in one of Andrew's black t-shirts. He could say it with feather light kisses to Andrew's forehead or small smiles sent his way in the morning light filtering through their bedroom window. 

No, Neil didn't need to say I love you out loud, because he said it every day in smaller, less grand ways. 


End file.
